This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Administrative Core The administrative core provides centralized administration of the COBRE funds and management of communications between the members of the COBRE. Specifically this core: 1. Administers the funds of the COBRE. 2. Schedules and organizes the meetings between the different members of this COBRE including the Internal Advisory and External Advisory Committee Meetings and keep minutes of these meetings. 3. Coordinates and communicates all the scheduled activities between the Program Director, the Mentors and the junior investigators including "work in progress"/journal club meetings, visiting speakers series. 4. Schedules and orgzanizes all scientific and academic meetings for the promising junior investigators (PJI) planned by the Program Director and the Faculty Development Core. 5. Prepares and generates the Progress Reports for the NIH-NCRR officers. 6. Provides grant and manuscript preparation support to the PJI's.